


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Episode Related, F/M, Honeymoon, Jossed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: May 7 2003. p>boulevardierboulevardier \boo-luh-var-DYAY; bul-uh-\, noun:1. A frequenter of city boulevards, especially in Paris.2. A sophisticated, worldly, and socially active man; a man who frequents fashionable places; a man-about-town.





	Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Honeymoon in Paris, and Mr. and Mrs. Lex Luthor went to all the right places. They strolled along the banks of the Seine, nibbling on chocolates and sun-warmed Brie.

Helen wore pale pink silk, her hair in a saucy chignon. Lex, ever the boulevardier, was resplendent in dove gray linen.

This should have been the happiest time of his life: a sparkling city to explore, no expenses spared. Helen loved him, and that should have been enough.

Instead, he found himself longing for borrowed plastic boots, a stall to muck out, and warm apple pie in his lover's modest kitchen.


End file.
